gunsoficarusonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Engines
The engine is a component that can be found on every airship, functioning to keep the airship moving by generating thrust to propel it forward and to turn the ship to the sides. With the engines serving as the airship's only source of horizontal and angular mobility, they fill a key role in the airship's maneuverability. Overview Engines are divided into two types, heavy engines, and light engines. Most ship except the Squid and Judgement possesses a engine of both type. Commonly the heavy engine is positioned in line with the airship's center of mass - making it only affect the horizontal mobility of the airship and the light engines are positioned out of line with the center of mass of the ship - making them contribute torque to the airship - affecting both the horizontal and the angular mobility of the airship (i.e. turning). For the Shrike the normal positioning of the engines is reversed (heavy engines positioned out of line with the center of mass and the light engine positioned in line with the center of mass). Squid, Judgement and Corsair don't have central engine. The thrust that generates a complect of engines differs from the ship to the ship, also ships have different proportion between engines. The type of engine does not affect the size of the thrust generated, for example on a the Shrike an light engine generates more thrust than heavy ones. 's Light Engine, showing the engine health and repair indicator.]] As for the HP of the engines, heavy engines have 525 and light engines have 300 HP, also this means time to rebuild heavy engines is more. Engines are especially vulnerable to Shatter damage type, that include be damage from a guns with Shatter damage type, Tar Barrel or dust clouds. Also, engines have high robust to Fire damage type and don't overheat like guns, that allow to ignore very high count of fire stack on engines if there is a choice between repairing to provide they effective work or extinguishing a fire. Additionally all helm tools that increase engines' thrust and the Tar Barrel damage the engines over time. More HP on heavy engine allow to get more punishment from helms tools. Indicators and Effects In addition to the distinction of the unique properties that separate light engines from heavy engines, it is important to note that the engine's HP value is also a factor in the amount of thrust the engines generate to propel the ships. The thrust an engine is generating will be determined by a multiplier similar to the engine's health percentage. Therefore, an engine with 100% HP will generate 100% of it's base thrust, and an engine with 25% HP will generate 25% of it's base thrust. As the engine gets destroyed, it emits a blue glow similar to other components being destroyed. When an engine is destroyed it will no longer generate thrust. The pilot can control the amount, and direction of thrust generated by changing the throttle state, when each level mean 25% of full thrust. With the levels from bottom to top generating thrust in the following order: -100%, -75%, -50%, -25%, 0%, 25%, 50%, 75%, 100%. Note that while flying backwards, every ship have twice largest longitudinal drag coefficient, what make top speed lower. Changing the throttle state affect only on thrust for longitudinal movement and while the turn completely controlling by helm. In order to turn, the engines on the side you wish to turn towards generate thrust backwards, while the opposite side's engines generate thrust forward, thus turning the ship. Note that at this time the longitudinal force moment is only provided by the central engine. Some ships do not have a central engine, and at the time of the turn, all engines work only for this purpose, leading to the complete disappearance of the longitudinal moment of force. External Buffs Engines' thrust can be increased by helm tools like Kerosene, Moonshine and Phoenix Claw or Pilot Stamina. The Dynabuff Industries Kit can be used to increases thrust by 25%. It stacks additively to thrust changing effects coming from helm tools. Category:Components